


Interruption

by QueSeraph



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Degradation, Fantasizing, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Restraints, Sexual Threats, brief mention of accidental self-harm, brief mention of suicidal ideation, dubious con/noncon, masturbation (with a fucking machine), scissors to cut off clothes, violent and disturbing affections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph
Summary: Hannibal walks in on Will enjoying a rather /vocal/ fantasy...about him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155
Collections: Hannigram Pieces





	Interruption

Will arched his back, pushing himself down on the dildo, forcing it deeper into himself.  
“Nnnmmm….Doctor Lecter!!”  
He twisted the dial in his hand, turning the fucking machine up so it sped up its thrusts into him.  
He closed his eyes and jerked his cock harder, imagining Hannibal over him, naked and sweating, his perfect hair tousled and in his face as he thrust vigorously into him. In his mind’s eye he watched Hannibal’s muscles flex in his hips and abdominals.  
“Doctor Lecter….please!”  
He cried out, taking a break from touching himself to finger the leather straps pulled taut across his thighs. He loved the feeling, of being held down, but had to leave his hands loose so he could untie himself once he….was finished.  
“Doctor Lecter…please, I need you!!”  
He was so close. His voice was raised and he thrashed against his restraints as he yelped and shouted, begging for more, begging for release. His eyes had closed and he groped blindly for the remote to turn on the vibration.  
“Nn….Dr. Lecter…”  
“William.”  
His voice was so real, it made him so hard. Maybe he was hallucinating. This time, he didn’t care.  
He opened his eyes, twisting his head to look for the remote, and saw Hannibal standing at the foot of the bed. Not naked, but in a suit and long coat, looking moderately concerned.  
“William?”  
He froze. His blood running cold and his face and neck bursting into flames, while the fucking machine whirred and continued driving into him relentlessly.  
“I-um-what are you doing here??”  
He grasped for the damn remote, trying to get it to stop. A muted clatter and his stomach dropped. It was on the floor and he couldn’t reach it.  
He scrambled to try to get the bindings off his legs, but he had lube on his hands from jerking himself, and his fingers slipped on the buckles, preventing him from opening them to release himself.  
After a moment he gave up to try to shield himself.  
“We were scheduled to meet, and I heard you yell for me when I was on the porch, I thought you were in trouble, I came to help…”  
Shit. Was it that time already?  
“Go. Please go.” Will begged.  
“Will, I-”  
“Go!”  
He bawled and tore at the bindings, scratching his legs bloody and making his hands more slick.  
Hannibal stepped forwards and shoved Will’s hands aside and unfasten the belts himself swiftly, and as soon as Will was free he scrambled out, pulling himself away and pulling a sheet around his nakedness.  
“Get out.”  
He managed to turn off the machine with shaking hands.  
“Will, I-”  
“Get out!!”  
Will shoved him, and he turned and left.  
Will wished he was dead.  
-  
“Will, it’s Hannibal Lecter again. We need to speak. Please Will, I thought you and I were friends by now, we owe it to one another to talk through this. Call me back, please.”  
Hannibal ended his third voicemail to Will in the last two days and sighed. Will hadn’t attended a therapy session in more than a week, and hadn’t even answered the phone.  
He scrubbed a hand down his face. There was a knock on the door and he composed his face for his next patient.  
“Come in.”  
-  
Hannibal stroked himself languidly, closing his eyes. Remembering Will on his back, impaling himself on a machine fucking deeply into him. Moaning his name. Thighs taut, hand around his cock, begging for him.  
He would fuck Will harder than that machine would. He would fuck him until he begged for mercy, until he couldn’t bare it anymore. But he would still take it. He would still take it because Hannibal told him to, and Will was a good boy…  
He came into his fist with a soft curse in Lithuanian. Will was a tortured angel, and he had always promised himself he would get to be the one to finally break him, and now he could feel the chance slipping through his fingers like his hot release.  
It belonged inside of Will.  
-  
“Jack, I can’t do it. I’m quitting therapy.”  
He could imagine the face Jack was pulling on the other end of the phone.  
“Will…”  
“Jack, I mean it. I’m done.”  
Jack sighed heavily.  
“Well….okay Will. I can’t really force you into therapy…” Jack muttered with chagrin.  
“Jack, I swear if you push it on me any more, I’ll quit.”  
He held his breath.  
“Fine!” Jack sounded angry.  
“Th-thank you.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
Jack hung up and Will sighed, clicking his phone shut slowly.  
-  
“Doctor Lecter?” Hannibal smiled at his receptionist. She was always polite.  
“Yes?”  
“Your patient, Will Graham, has terminated his services with us. Would you like me to replace his usual slots with other patients?”  
Hannibal clenched his fists.  
“Thank you, Sherry, but I don’t think that’s neccessary.”  
Sherry was smart enough not to question it, and Hannibal stormed into his office.  
-  
Hannibal was going to stay after to finish up some paperwork, but he left as soon as his last patient for the day did. He had given Will plenty of time to come back to him, and he was tired of waiting. Drastic times called for drastic measures.  
-  
The front door sounded like it was being pounded down. Jack’s signature knock. Will tripped over himself running to open it.  
“I was out in the back with the dogs, sorry, I-”  
He whipped the door open and his heart stopped when he saw it wasn’t Jack, but Doctor Lecter standing on his porch. He moved to close the door as his throat closed itself, but Hannibal’s hand shot out and pushed the door back open.  
Will was so surprised he failed to shut it, and Hannibal stepped in boldly, standing above him intimidatingly.  
“I’m done playing games Will. I heard you canceled my services today.”  
Will swallowed hard, his heart hammering.  
“I - um -”  
Hannibal pressed his mouth hard to his, shutting him up. Will went weak under him, but he grasped the man tightly anyways.  
He pulled away and Will gasped for breath.  
“Come.”  
Hannibal was halfway to his room before Will caught up to him.  
“No, stop, you can’t-”  
Hannibal seized Will and threw him down onto the bed, binding his legs with the left belts before he could move.  
Will went to tug at the bindings and Hannibal slammed his hands back down, above his head, pulling off his tie swiftly and binding Will’s hands with it.  
“You think you can just fuck yourself in front of me screaming my name and get away with it? I don’t think so, William. You’ve been taunting and teasing me from the beginning. You’ve won, Will. You’re finally going to get what you want.”  
He leaned in until his lips brushed Will’s ear.  
“I’m going to fuck you senseless, until you beg me to stop, until you’re ready to eat from my palm and be the good boy you should be.”  
Will whimpered and squirmed.  
“No, I - please, I -”  
“Be silent.”  
Hannibal forced three fingers into Will’s mouth.  
“Suck.”  
“Hnnm?!”  
“Be a good boy for Daddy,”  
Will’s blood ran cold,  
“And suck.”  
He started to suckle on his fingers meekly, looking up at him with watery eyes.  
“There we go.”  
Will gasped softly when Hannibal removed his fingers, and pulled a pair of silver shears from his pocket with his clean hand, using them to snip away Will’s clothes until he was naked and trembling on the bed with his legs still forced wide open by the leather bonds.  
He fingered a small bottle of lube before clicking it open and slathering his fingers with it. He rubbed two wet fingers over Will’s opening until he squirmed and let out a low whine, and forced them deep into him.  
He keened as he was filled, body easily taking the intrusion. Hannibal tsked quietly.  
“You fuck your slutty pussy day and night, don’t you? And now it’s so loose and wet and wanting me, isn’t it.” It wasn’t a question. Will whined softly and nodded, humiliated, cheeks turning red.  
Hannibal pulled off his belt and wound it around Will’s head until his mouth was stuck open, teeth against the leather. He looked up at Hannibal with wide eyes and whimpered softly.  
“Be patient William, I’ll be inside you soon.”  
“Nn-”  
“Hush.”  
He fingered Will open until he was practically vibrating with trembling pleasure and anxiety.  
Finally, Hannibal pulled his zipper down and undid his button on his handsome grey slacks.  
He took himself out, giving himself a few pumps with his lube-covered hand. Will strained to see and Hannibal chuckled.  
“So eager.”  
He moved to stand by his head and pressed his cock against Will’s lips.  
“Go on then. Give it a kiss. Deserves a thank you for the orgasm that’s going to ruin your slutty pussy forever. You’re never going to be able to fuck yourself again. You’ll never be able to come without me inside of you.”  
Will whimpered softly and pushed his head up slightly to press his upper lip gently against Hannibal’s cock.  
“Good boy.”  
He wiped the excess lube from his hands onto his cock and repositioned himself over Will, pressing the head of his cock against his hole. Will whined and struggled, desperately trying to rut himself down onto his cock.  
“Come on now boy, don’t you want it?”  
Will whined and tried harder, thighs aching as he pressed against the bonds. Hannibal chuckled lowly.  
“Fine, fine. You’ve waited long enough.”  
He pushed into Will, settling himself heavily inside him. Will tugged weakly at the bonds, feeling fuller than he had in his life. Hannibal carded his hands carefully through his hair, pushing it away from his softly blushing face and cradling his face in his hands.  
“Now. Shall we begin?”


End file.
